Chosen by Destiny
by OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Massive AU. Unchanged past. Wyatt chosen by the Elders and The Tribunal to be their Chosen One, Twice-blessed, heir to Excalibur. But Destiny intervenes and so our favorite hero, Chris Perry is born, Destiny's Chosen One.1/2 CO, 1/2 Elder, 2% God, Thrice-blessed. Bianca will appear, don't look for her often. Language, violence. PG-14. Writer's Block! Temp. Hiatus Update b4 2016
1. Power

Chosen by Destiny

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

The Twice blessed? That was so last year. Wyatt was chosen by The Elders to be their Chosen One, Chris however was chosen by Destiny themselves. Introducing...

The Thrice-blessed,Part Witch, Part Elder, Part God. Drew Fuller is Christopher Perry [Unknown last name], Destiny's Chosen One. Majorly AU obviously.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chapter 1: Power

"Piper Watch Out!" Piper Halliwell ducks just on time as a fireball flies over her head and scorches the rock behind where her head had been just moments before.

"Thanks Chris!" Piper responds blowing up a nearby demon with a flick of her wrists.

Her whitelighter tosses a potion at two demons effectively vanquishing them. Spinning on his heel he jams the athame he holds into the back of a demon Phoebe had just kicked his way.

"Darklighters!" Paige's slightly panicky cry pierces the air. "Arrow! Arrow!" Paige sends two arrows away from her and back at her attackers vanquishing them.

As soon as an enemy is vanquished two appear to take its place. Chris can tell the sisters are growing weary, he knows he can do something about it but it'll reveal things he'd rather keep hidden.

Making his decision Chris yells, "Cover Me!"

Chris drops down onto his hands and knees, crouching near the center of the cave currently surging with fighting.

Piper blasts two demons into oblivion and hears Chris yell, turning towards the sound of his voice Piper sees him drop to a crouch, "What the heck are you doing Perry? This is no time for a break!"

Chris ignores the furious voice and concentrates on taping into powers he hadn't used in many years. Chris reaches deep within him searching for the magic hidden deep inside.

Paige orbs arrow after arrow away from the members of her family as well as herself and their new whitelighter. Hearing his call Paige locates Chris crouching with his eyes closed a little ways away. Paige fights her way over to Leo, "What's he doing?"

Leo vanquishes five demons with his electricity before answering, "Who?"

Paige orbs an arrow away from the two of them, "Chris!"

Leo's eyes harden at the mention of the young future whitelighter and turning in sync with Paige picks Chris out in the crowd, "What the?! Are you mad? Get up off your rear and help you moron!"

Chris barely hears him and ignores him anyways. Concentrating Chris imagines a shield around his companions. Satisfaction fills him as he feels the magic flow out of him.

Piper turns to blast another demon to see an energy ball inches from her face, she raises her hands to blow it up and as she does so catches glimpse of another deadly projectile about to make contact with the back of Phoebe's head. Panic seizes her body and Piper freezes in horror.

Just before the energy ball can deliver it's powerful blast a beautiful green bubble of energy flows past it, surrounding Phoebe and destroying the energy ball. Piper looks around and finds the same protective bubble of green energy around herself, Leo and Paige.

Following the energy back to its source Piper's eyes as well as everybody else's land on, "Chris?!"

Chris smirks as his name echoes around the cave. Digging deeper Chris taps into his power and slowly rises to his feet. Fireballs and Energy balls bounce off a thin shield of magic. His smirk turns into a wide toothy grin as he finally gains access to some of his most powerful magic.

Phoebe moves closer to Piper, discovering the shield moves with her effortlessly, her eyes never leave Chris. Leo and Paige follow suit, all eyes are on Chris. The demons however are furious and pound on the shields with everything they've got.

Chris takes a deep breath and releases his block on the power, enjoying the rush as the restraints on his magic give. Chris growls in satisfaction, letting the power wash over him.

Everybody gasps as Chris opens his eyes, normally a bright green now an electric bright turquoise, they seem to glow with power.

Chris allows himself to rise into the air, his arms held slightly out, palms out. Emerald energy builds up on his hands, pulsing and growing.

With a sudden, loud, primal yell Chris releases the built up energy all at once sending a wave of deadly power in all directions.

The wave of energy hits the green shield surrounding it, blocking Chris fron view. When the energy dissipates no demons remain, parts of the ceiling have collapsed in large chunks and small bright green fires burn amongst the rubble. In the center of the wreckage, standing unharmed, eyes gleaming with blue fire; Chris.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Behold the power of Destiny's Chosen Child, Behold the power of the Thrice-blessed! Ha ha ha! Take that Wyatt! Sorry :|) Please Review! Is it worth continuing? Note as I said massively AU and timeline wise is after the Titans but Chris didn't send Leo to Valhalla. Not saying about who Chris is identity wise.


	2. How we got here pt 1: Katrina

Chosen by Destiny Update: Note reread chapter one before this as it is changed slightly due to inspiration. Thanks to all who reviewed I answered at the bottom. And now without further ado Chapter 2 {haha that rhymed}.

Chapter 2: How we got here [part 1]: Katrina

Chris sways and panting gasps out, "Go. They-they'll be here, any-any minute n-now. Go!"

Unsure of she can trust Chris, Paige grabs Phoebe's hand and orbs out first to Darryl's to collect Wyatt then the Manor. Leo offers his hand to Piper and she accepts it, letting Leo wrap his arms around her to orb, she melts into his embrace as they too vanish in orbs.

"I'll be right behind you." Chris finishes to nobody.

Chris sucks in a breath, reeling in his powers and the turquoise energy in his eyes die, leaving them his natural bright emerald. Chris dissolves in a whirlwind of energy just as dozens of demons swarm in and launch a volley of fireballs.

He curses as some of the fireballs manage to hit, "Take me home!" He calls the whirlwind of energy swirls up and out.

Piper takes Wyatt into her arms, kisses his hair and then thrusts him into Leo's arms, "Take him somewhere safe, to someone who you know you can trust."

Leo nods in agreement, they didn't know if Chris would hurt the boy if he got angry at them, "I'll take him up to Uncle Elders."

Phoebe tilts her head in question, "I thought they didn't want you doing that?"

Leo shrugs, "Screw 'em." He and Wyatt orb out and moments later Leo returns alone, his expression grim.

A strong wind blows the front doors open, shattering the glass and several bright turquoise balls of energy stream in and form a mini whirlwind growing into a roughly human sized shape that takes solid form.

The wind dies down to reveal Chris, his eyes are normal and his appearance haggard. His clothes are singed and filled with holes, underneath the skin is red and angry looking, scratches crisscross across his arms and the part of his chest they can see. Chris looks towards the open doors and with a flick of his wrist they close, "Sorry 'bout the glass. I'll fix that later if you'd like."

His attitude is so nonchalantly calm Paige busts out laughing, Piper glares at her and the laughter dies in her throat, "He heh. Sorry."

Chris examines his tattered shirt, "Darn demon fireballs, I loved this shirt! Do you have a spare shirt anywhere that's preferably not uh, plaid?" He directs the last part at Leo.

More snickers and Leo nods dumbfounded.

Chris nods and heads for the stairs, "Thanks."

"I'll get it." Leo says orbing out, Chris reverses direction and walks into the living room, Phoebe and Paige trailing behind him. Piper excuses herself upstairs.

Reluctantly as he knows even more questions will arise Chris pulls off what remains of his shirt. Paige and Phoebe's eyes travel over his chest and arms, tanned skin hides beneath the scratches and scars.

Chris immediately wishes he hadn't taken it off until Leo had come back because now he had to deal with the lustful gazes of his Aunts, yuck.

"Uhg. Paige you have a dirty dirty mind." Chris says rubbing his eyes trying to erase what his powers had picked up on, "You too A-uh Phoebe." He almost slips and says Aunt.

Just then there's the sound of tinkling glass and a small shriek from upstairs. Chris pulls his shirt back on and bolts towards the sound, "Piper!"

Chris bursts into the master bathroom, his Aunts right behind him. Piper is on her hands and knees scraping together a small pile of glass. Piper sucks in a breath that doesn't go unnoticed by Chris as she cuts her thumb on the glass shards. Chris crouches down immediately and takes her hands in his, he carefully eases the shard out and discards it in the pile. Chris gently squeezes her finger and the skin knits itself back together.

"Let me finish cleaning up. What happened?" Chris says releasing her hands.

Phoebe bends down and picks up an empty rectangular box, "Piper why were you taking a pregnancy test? What was the result?"

Chris freezes momentarily before resuming using his telekinesis to move the shards into a pile. He knows exactly what the answer should be.

Piper's voice is barely audible when she answers, "Positive. It was positive."

"Wha? When? Who?" Paige sputters.

"Three excellent questions." Phoebe says.

"Leo's the father." Piper says.

"Well that's good."

Chris finishes piling up the glass and levitates it into the trash can before standing and helping Piper to her feet, "Why don't we go downstairs and talk."

Piper walks out of the bathroom, she grabs a bottle off her bed as well as a small wicker basket. Chris then leads the way downstairs.

Chris and the others seat themselves in the living room, Leo orbs in and tosses a plain white t-shirt at Chris, who catches it easily. Chris puts the t-shirt down and reluctantly pulls off the remains of his shirt once more. He grits his teeth as the threads pull off his tender flesh where fireballs burned his skin.

Chris lifts the new shirt to pull it over his head, but Piper grabs his arm to stop him. He lowers his arms slowly, frozen by her touch. Then pain flares up in his scratches, he flinches and finds Piper dabbing at the wounds with a cloth dipped in hydrogen peroxide.

"Thank you." He says surprised.

"You're Welcome. You have some serious explaining to do young man. Come clean."

Chris sighs, "Fine, but I have conditions."

"Which are?" Leo asks.

"One, no questions about your future families, talking to you Phoebe."

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaims glaring at a snickering Paige.

"Two, no truth spells, I'll tell the truth. And three, I reserve the right to give no response to all questions." Chris lists carefully, "Plus there's a five question maximum per person."

Leo is about to object, but Piper beats him to it, "Deal."

"Ask away then."

"What the heck was that in the cave? You saved our butts, but that was some serious magic!" Piper asks.

"The shield was an orb shield." Chris says smirking.

"And the big explosion?"

"Advanced molecular combustion. Three left Piper."

"What are you?" Leo asks bluntly.

"A whitelighter, at least part of me is."

"And the other part?"

"Witch."

"You expect us to believe you're only half witch, half whitelighter?"

"No, but you're not going to find out what the other two percent is. You've got two questions left Leo."

"Try us, what are you two percent of?" Leo retorts.

"No comment."

"How do you know Wyatt?" Phoebe asks.

"I grew up with him, it's a long story." Chris replies sadly.

"Why are you here?" Paige asks out of the blue.

"I said I'd tell you the truth and I meant it so just please try not to overreact." Chris says with a sigh, "Coming back to stop evil from hurting Wyatt is only part of the story. This evil did more than hurt him, it scarred him and the trauma along with a few key events I can't talk about drove him kind of mad and well now he's... evil."

"What?!"

Chris hisses in pain as Piper accidentally splashes hydrogen peroxide all over his sore back, "Watch it! And what did I say about overreacting?"

"That was before you had the nerve to tell me that my little angel turns evil!" Piper hollers, furious that Chris had the nerve to tell her such a thing.

Leo motions towards Piper with his hand, a gesture that didn't go unoticed by Chris, Piper rises slowly from the couch, the bottle of hydrogen peroxide still in her hand. Piper's eyes never leave Chris as she takes up a position next to Leo.

No one speaks for a moment so Chris makes the first move, "What I mean by that is Wyatt wated to protect his family from harm and set out collecting as much power as he could, teaming up with demons if need be. He tried to reshape the Underworld around him and his allies so that nobody would dare attack his family again." Chris pauses, thinking of how to explain the next bit.

"That doesn't sound evil to me, just overprotective." Phoebe says in defense of her dear nephew.

"You're right he was overprotective, unfortunately I'm not done yet." Chris replies grimly, "For a while everything seemed okay, but then something happened one night that would change my future forever."

"Why you anyway?" Phoebe asks suddenly.

"You mean why send me, not one of you, one can't tell you and two, Wyatt was and is still my best friend. You see your family and my family were extremely close, so Wyatt was like a brother I never had. He wanted to protect me too so that's why I was chosen to come back instead of someone else." Chris explains, relieved that they were lettting him explain, which was to say the least odd.

"You said he lost someone close to him?"

"Yes, back to that, anyways Wyatt lost someone who he loved with all his heart, her name was Katrina. So one night I found Katrina outside your house dying from these terrible scorch marks and burns. She told me that she was attacked by an Elder who believed she was evil. When Wyatt found us Katrina was unconcious and Wyatt assumed it was a demon, so imagine his shock and anger when I told him it was an Elder. Katrina woke up and was able to tell Wyatt goodbye before she died in our arms. Wyatt flew into a rage and vowed that he would hunt down the Elder who did this and kill them."

"Where were we all this time and why did an Elder this Katrina was evil?" Piper asks, not believing that she'd let her baby go through this by himself.

Chris sucks in a deep breath, "It was already dark times by the time this happened and the lines seperating Good and Evil had already started to blur from the world you know today. It'd proabably be best if we started at the beginning. The Day the World fell apart and so began Hell on Earth and the Shadow Ages..."

And so my dear readers just like that inspiration strikes. This all started as a plot bunny and I never expected the attention it would recieve so I had no place else to take it but then I had an idea so we'll get back to the whole Chosen by Destiny part soon promise. Until then sit back, buckle up and make sure your seat is in the locked upright position, after we are talking about The Twice-Blessed, The Thrice-Blessed, The Halliwell's and of course The End of The World. [Did anyone catch the Maximum Ride Forever reference just now?]

Now to all my lovely reviewers...

Guest 1: Thanks for being the first to review! Glad you liked it.

Kingdomheartsz3: Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

mclaughlin: I totally agree part of why that plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks for the review!

Emrysgirl85: Thanks for the review and I agree that's part of why I disliked the next two seasons.

Charmedwho20: Glad you think it's cool! Thanks for reveiwing!

doremishine itsuko: Sorry the update took so long! Thanks for the review!

Anon2329: Well then the wait is over, thanks for that!

lizardmomma: I aim to please and that was the intended effect. Thanks for reviewing!

Chrissy Perry: Glad I caught ya! Thanks!

Nicky: Thanks for the review! And as you aren't a user I hope you find this again!

: Thanks for that even two words are enough!

HDR: I'm glad you found this then and thanks for the encouragement!

GUEST: Probably not, although that is a good idea hmm... Thanks for the review!

Angelicat: This probably wasn't exactly what you were thinking but rest assured I (Unlike the blasted writers) will have a Chris backstory (more than the flashbacks and hints they gave us!).

Guest: Thanks for the enthusiasm!

Chapter 3 will not take as long promise.


	3. The beginning of the end

**Chapter 3: The beginning of the end**

AN: When Chris is reading the book is enchanted and Chris can only stop when it let's him and at chapter breaks. Plus italics is what the listeners are seeing and/or hearing, normal is Chris reading.

_Previously..._

Chris sucks in a deep breath, "It was already dark times by the time this happened and the lines seperating Good and Evil had already started to blur from the world you know today. It'd proabably be best if we started at the beginning. The Day the World fell apart and so began Hell on Earth and the Shadow Ages..."  
-

"Now this is going to take a while and once I start if I stop I don't think I'll be able to continue so I'd suggest clearing your schedules for the rest of the day, probably use the bathroom plus a tissue box might be a good idea. I have this all written down back at P3 just in case so I'll be right back myself." With that Chris orbs out normally as there was no need for wind travel (more on that later) and he was still drained.

Chris reforms in the backroom of P3 and uncloaks his special bag, he opens it and pulls out a thick Book of Shadows like leather bound book. Chris mutters the counterspells to the blocks he'd put on it before closing his bag and recloaks it.

He pauses staring at the book in pain, 'I'm going to break their hearts and reveal more than I ever planned but at least they'll know and then they'll finally take this seriously. Here goes nothing.' Chris orbs back to the Manor with a heavy heart.  
-

Chris finds everyone waiting for him and when he thought everyone he meant everyone he scans the familiar faces; Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige he expected but certainly not Darryl, Shelia and Victor, even Grams and Patty had been summoned and are corporeal to boot.

Upon hearing his enterance everyone turns to face him, "Umm, hi. Why is the whole family here?" Chris directs this last bit at the Sisters and Leo.

"Support and it's their family too. Is that a problem?" Piper answers.

"Um no. Just not expected. I will warn you in advance my future and the path that lead there is definately not for the faint of heart, which is why I suggested tissues." Chris pauses then looks around when nobody moves, "Everybody then, anyone? Okay then just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Son if you don't hurry up the future's gonna be here before you can tell us about it. So why don't you stop dancing around and tell us, we're all grown ups here." Grams suggests impatiently.

Everyone chuckles and Chris can't help but grin, but the grin fades as fast as it appeared.

Chris clears his throat and everybody turns their attention on him, "So for those of you who don't know I'm Chris Perry and I came from the future to save it as well as my best friend Wyatt."Chris pulls out the book and holds it up, "This is a record of the future I brought with me it's written on special paper that prevents lies from being written on it, for example.." Chris places it on the coffee table and flips it open to the last page (currently) and hands Darryl a pen, "Write a truth and a lie, read as you write."

Darryl accepts the pen and everybody crowds around the book as Darryl writes first a truth and then a lie, "My name is Darryl Morris. I'm single and a demon." Shelia smacks him playfully and then opens her mouth slightly in amazement as the second sentence disappears, erasing itself in front of their eyes.

Chris quickly grabs and closes the book again and takes his pen back, "As I was saying that guarantees that what I'm reading is the truth, all this did and will happen as of now, I will change some names in order to protect their existence. However the names and faces of everyone in this room will not change as well as a couple others you've already met."

"Do you mean Prue?" Phoebe asks timidly.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now this book as I read it will also tell it's story in it's own way, just don't panic." Chris says cryptic as ever.

Chris opens the book to the first page, "Mortem Mundi, The Death of the World. Chapter 1: Principo, The Beginning. When Wyatt was six he met his best friend Chris Perry, who was almost the same age as he. The two quickly bonded and so did the two families slowly becoming one."

As Chris spoke the room vanished around them and a white dome formed around them. Then the scene began to unfold around the listeners. Piper and Leo gasp _as a six year old Wyatt runs by and much to Darryl's displeasure right through him. A brunette boy, five years old runs after him._

"The future looked bright for the family, but it was not to be." The scene fades away, leaving the white dome, with the end of the chapter, "Chapter 2: Primam, The First Death. When Wyatt was eleven the family suffered their first death in almost ten years, the truce between Good and Evil had ended. And this all came to pass on what was supposed to be a celebration of life, Chris's tenth birthday." The scene once again forms around them.

"It all took place at the Manor before Chris's birthday party, only three people were currently in the Manor; Piper, Chris and his mother. The others were yet to arrive and Wyatt was with Chris's father getting ice cream. This is how it happened..." Chris falls silent as the scene unfolds.

_They're in the kitchen and Piper appears in the midst of prep for a party, another woman walks in, but her face is blurred, she is closely followed by the same brunette they saw earlier, but a couple years older._

"As a boy Chris loved to cook which was good since neither of his parents could cook anything but pre-cooked ready meals. So on every occasion the two families came together Chris helped Piper with the cooking as no one else had shown any talent for it yet." _The boy, little Chris, hugged Piper and hurried to help her,_ "He even helped on his birthday's. _Chris's mother smiles and excuses herself from the room_, "Piper and Chris worked together fluently, like a well oiled machine."

_"Hey Chris do you think you can take over for a while so Aunt Piper can go talk to your Mom?"_

_"No problem Aunt Piper!" Little Chris exclaims happily, he liked to cook._

_"Okay, just call me if you need anything." Piper smiles at the boy and leaves the room. _

"And that's when Chris's world started to fall apart. Out of nowhere he heard screaming and then Piper came flying back into the room and crashed into the counter next to him."

_On cue they hear screaming and then Piper comes flying through the air, hitting the counter and falling unsconcious, blood darkening her hair._

_"Aunt Piper?" Little Chris asks, and gets no response._

"Then came the crash. And Chris runs towards it fearing for his mother's life." _The scene shifts following Little Chris_, "Chris finds his mother up against a huge demon with multiple heads."

_The listeners gasp as the demon attacks Chris's mother and there's Little Chris._ "Chris saw the beast and even though most of his powers hadn't shown yet he wanted to protect his mother. Chris's mother yells at him to get back and sends a blast of clear energy at the beast, much like Shax's power. But to their surprise the attack merely bounced off the beast and back at Chris and his mother. Chris and his mother are blasted into the wall and when Chris regains his senses he sees his mother is severely wounded and the beast standing over the two of them. The beast raises one of it's razor sharp sword like claws and raises it above Chris's mother."

The scene looks bleak as the listeners _see the beast towering above a helpless Chris and his mother, the beast starts to bring down the claw_, "But then Chris leaps in front of his mother with a yell, surprising the beast and unbalancingit. And when the beast brings the claw down on both mother and son it hits a flickering green shield and shatters, the shards rebounding back at the beast killing it."_ The listeners heave a sigh as the beast expands and explodes_, "But as the beast died, it's claws shot out in all directions, some heading right towards Chris and his mother. Chris's shield is to weak to block all the hits, especially after blocking the first blow. And one of the talons found it's mark tearing right through Chris's side and into the stomach of his mother."

_The scene unfolds in front of the shocked audience, one of the claws hits Little Chris in the side nearly missing him and the boy cries out. Then his mother gasps as the claw enters her body, he turns around, one hand clutching his side and lets out a sob, "Mom!"_

"Chris calls for someone to help, Paige, Wyatt, anyone but no one came. Chris calls and calls and calls, desperately trying to keep his mother alive, cursing about his inability to heal." _The heartbreaking scene unfolds_, "And finally almost an hour later the front door opens and in walks Chris's father and Wyatt. With a gasp of shock both run to Chris's side and Chris's father takes Chris's mother's hand in his, stroking her hair as Wyatt carefully pulls Chris back. Chris sobs into Wyatt's shoulder as they both knew Chris's mother was dying."

_Chris's father talks to his wife quietly, begging her, "Sammy please don't do this to me. Please I can't lose you again. If only I hadn't given up my powers. Please hold on okay baby. Maybe Wyatt can heal you a little."_

_"Teddy stop." Chris's mother whispers, "Nobody can do anything for me now, it's poisoned to prevent healing. Just take care of our son. We'll meet again someday, death didn't keep us apart last time, it sure as hell won't this time. Chris, my son, my brave boy come here." _

"And so as Sammy lay dying in Teddy's arms she said goodbye to her son and husband, telling Chris how brave he was and how proud she was of him. Wyatt, meanwhile still crying finds Piper exactly where Chris said she'd be and heals her. Before helping her to her best friend's side to say goodbye." Chris falls silent, tears streaming down his cheeks silently as his mother dies all over again. _The scene fades as Sammy dies and their isn't a dry eye in the room. _

"Chapter 3: Pupillum, The Orphan."

And there it is.

Now to my reviewers...  
kingdomheartsz3: Thanks, glad to hear you liked it. Also just wanted to say thanks for keeping an eye on this and being the first to review on the new chapter.  
Phoenix: Glad you agree! Thanks for the review and I'll try not to take so long! It being summer now helps as no more pesky exams!  
HalliwellBabe: I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing, every word helps!  
Charmedwho20: That's good I wasn't sure about that but it was what my muse told me to do so... Anyway thanks for the review and it's good to hear from you.  
makoto20: Thanks for the review, I'll update soon.

: Well since you did say please... Thanks for reviewing!


	4. The second loss

Destiny 4

"Chapter 3: Pupillum, The Orphan."

* * *

"One month after Chris's disaster of a birthday the still grief stricken family suffered another loss, Teddy was killed by a darklighter."

An alley forms around them and Teddy and Chris enter from the street, "Are you sure this is where your Aunt said the demon would be?" Teddy asks Chris.

"Phoebe had recieved a premonition of a demon, cousin to the one who killed Sammy, cornering a young girl in the alley by their house. She hadn't planned on telling Teddy and Chris but they were the only ones at the Manor and her ability to lie hadn't gotten any better."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Maybe we're early?" Chris replies, "Dad? Are you leaving me?"

Teddy grabs Chris's hand and crouches down to his level, "What makes you say that buddy? I gotta be here for you and the family."

"I think I got a new power. I saw pieces of Aunt Phoebe's premonition when she was telling us and I heard you thinking about The Elders last night." Chris admits, "I didn't mean to hear you I just did. I'm sorry Daddy."

"Oh Chris, there's nothing to be sorry for, and I think you're right." Teddy breaks off and stands, before pushing them behind a dumpster.

"About what?" Chris asks, "We're early or I have a new power?"

"Both. Your new power I believe is Telepathy. And here comes the girl." Teddy answers.

A girl skids into the alley, she's wearing a black leather jacket, tight fitting black pants and tall, black boots. The girl reaches the end of the alley and looks around frantically, her long hair whips with her in a ponytail. Spotting a large crate the girl jumps, managing to grab the edge, she then swings herself up.

"Ten or twenty demons charge in soon after, then four or so darklighters, Chris tenses as darklighter arrows were fatal to him, he was just glad that his father had given up his powers a couple months before his birthday."

Chris pulls out a long, curved dagger from his jacket and hands it to Teddy, who had now clipped a belt of vanquishing potions on. The demons spot the girl and arm themselves with fireballs.

"That's when Chris, Teddy and the girl leap into action. Chris orbs right into the center of their pack and tosses several potions at them before orbing back out. The girl preforms a flip off of the crate and onto the backs of the nearest demon, bringing an athame down on its neck, using it as a springboard onto the next. Teddy tosses potions into their midst, drawing some to him, before wreaking havoc with his dagger and remaining potions. Chris sends arrows away from him and back at two of the darklighters, vanquishing them. What he doesn't see is the darklighter behind him, up on the roof of one of the surrounding buildings, Teddy however does, but his potions are spent."

"Chris Duck!" Teddy yells and to everyone's surprise he sends a bolt of electrokinesis at the darklighter vanquishing it.

The last darklighter shimmers out and more demons enter the alley, only to die from a mixture of electricity, potions and their own fireballs.

"They think the battle is over but then the demon Phoebe's premonition had been warning them about shimmers in behind the unsuspecting Chris. Both Teddy and the girl shout a warning and Chris turns in time to recieve three powerful energyballs to his chest, arms and legs. Chris goes flying backwards and hits the wall. Teddy yells in rage and electrocutes the beast, wounding it enough it shimmers away. The girl, is by Chris's side, feeling for a pulse without sucess."

Teddy rushes up to his son, kneeling by his side, "No, no, no, no. You're not dead."

"Teddy tells the girl to step back and lets the eletricity dance along his fingers once more. Shocking Chris in an attempt to start his heart. Chris coughs and Teddy immeadiately switches over to healing. Once Chris is healed he sits up and hugs his father. They pull back and then blood sprays all over Chris, before Teddy falls into Chris's arms, three arrows sticking out of his back, dead. Chris looks up horrified to find the last darklighter grinning cruely at him, the crossbow inches away from his face."

"Say hello to your father for me." The darklighter prepares to pull the trigger, but explodes into flames instead, the tip of an athame sticking out of his chest.

Chris looks up to find the girl, their innocent standing there with the athame, "Thanks."

"And then it hits him. His mother is dead, his father just died. He's an orphan. Chris uses his telekinesis to pull the arrows out and tosses them aside, then he breaks down and sobs, hugging his fathers body. The girl stands a respectful distance behind them. A little while later nobody has moved and more demons appear and Chris is passed out, still in shock, the girl races races to his side and shimmers all three back to the Manor. They reappear in a heap in the living room, startling the Charmed Ones, Wyatt and Leo out of an argument."

The girl immeadiately steps back, her hands in the air, "I know how this looks but I'm not what you think. I'm a witch and these two saved me from demons who were trying to take me back to my owners. He's unconcious, this darklighter came out of nowhere."

Leo, who is by Teddy's side shakes his head, "He's dead." Wyatt, picks Chris up from Teddy's body and puts him over on the couch, looking suspiciously at the girl.

Phoebe speaks up, "This is the girl in my premonition, and before you ask I can't get a read on her."

Paige orbs the crystals in a circle around the girl, "Sorry, can't take any risks we've been burned before." The girl shrugs and lowers her hands.

Then Chris stirs and sits up, "Dad!" Wyatt puts his arm around him and Chris pulls himself together, "Why is our innocent in a cage and how did I get here?"

"She shimmered the three of you here and said you supposedly saved her." Piper explains, "We were waiting for your story."

"Chris retells his version of events, ending with the girl saving him so they let her out to tell her story." Chris wipes tears from his eyes as the scene fades. "Chapter 4: Fabula, Her Story."

* * *

There you go, sorry it took so long. Can't promise the next chapter will be faster but I'll try. Any guesses on who the girl is or anything else? Reviews rock!

To my reviewers...

kingdomheartsz3: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope this does not disappoint.

Charmedwho20: Correct, which is why I changed the first few chapters a bit. Thanks for checking in.

doremishine itsuko: I can't explain that to you exactly, but what I will say is thanks and he may be, or may not, read to find out.

Angelicat2: Thanks for letting me know it's you and for the review. As for your guess on Chris's parentage I can't tell you yes or no yet.

: Okay and thanks.

Phoenix: Hey! Glad you're back! You're not the only one wondering about Chris's parentage, patience that will be revealed I promise.


	5. Her story and Bonding

**Chosen by Destiny**

Bold is Chris speaking as things get a lil confusing.

"Chapter 4: Fabula, Her Story."

* * *

The scene forms around them and Chris falls silent letting the story tell itself.

"As you may have noticed I, unlike most good witches can shimmer, but my parents were both good witches. I was not born with this ability, instead it was forced upon me when I was very young. When I was barely five years old demonic scouts kidnapped me and gave me to my master. My master gave me the ability to shimmer and summon athames before selling me to a demonic underlord by the name of Klauxin." The girl begins."Klauxin had enslaved a clan of Phoenix Witches called The Flamma and I was put into their training. When Klauxin died two years later I was almost done with my training and considered myself a Phoenix. With the death of Klauxin, The Flamma were free and we returned to their territory among the land of the Phoenix Coven."

"The Phoenix Coven is broke into four clans, The Fumus, The Flamma, The Cinis and The Renatus." The girl says, listing them on her fingers.

"My last assessment was to kill two good witches who had been hunting our kind for months, but when I found them they were already dead. I found out later that they were my parents."

The girl takes a deep breath, forcing emotion back before continuing, "My targets were dead and even though I hadn't killed them I was pronounced a full fledged member of The Flamma."

The girl unzips her jacket and shrugs it off, pulling her shirt down revealing her collar bone. In bright orange ink the symbol of The Phoenix is now clearly visible, "Then I chose the location for my tattoo and was told to make myself an identity and offer my services. It was then I discovered the truth about my parents and who I truly was, so I converted and left the ways of The Phoenix behind me, using the skills I had to fight demons and other evil. When Chris found me a faction of demons I was undercover with had found me out, without him and his father I'd be dead right now."

"Do you have a name?" Projection Phoebe asks.

"Right, sorry. My name is Katrina."

The scene fades and Chris reads the last bit of the chapter, **"And so as Chris was now an orphan, Piper and Leo more or less adopted him and he grew even closer to both Wyatt and Katrina."**

Chris draws in a breath and continues with the next chapter,** "Chapter 5; Religando, Bonding."**

A new scene forms around them and Chris begins setting the scene verbally, **"Soon after Teddy's death Leo told the rest of his family that something had been hunting Elders and whitelighters alike and that The Elders could sense a new threat looming on the horizon. And in order to protect his family Teddy had accepted the risk of becoming an Elder again. Chris's telepathy grew into a type of evolved sensing that alerted him of oncoming attacks if they had been used against him before.** (Grumpy Neurotic readers sound familiar)**This came is handy as it also allowed him to track demons with ease. Which is something Chris, Wyatt and Katrina did together frequently despite Piper's protests. On this particular day they had received a tip on the force still wreaking havoc in the normally peaceful Heavens."**

Two orbs and a ripple announce the arrival of Wyatt, Chris and Katrina.

"Woah. Okay I'm picking up a very strong magical signature unlike any I've felt before, it's ancient." Chris says, leaning against a cave wall.

"Sounds like we're on the right trail, which way?" Wyatt asks.

Chris straightens and closes his eyes momentarily, casting his senses out,"Left, there's a tunnel that opens up into a cavern."

All three witches set off down the trail, warily arming themselves. They follow the tunnel for a while until it, just as Chris said it would, opens up into a cavern. In the center of the space a huge gap yawns before them, around it two different ancient ceramic jars.

Chris and Wyatt both pause at the entrance and mutter several spells to reveal hidden alarms and disable most magical wards. Then they enter, Chris makes a beeline to the jars and carefully examines them. Wyatt and Katrina follow more slowly and examine the chasm.

"Hey Wy, does this look like what I think it looks like?" Chris asks, still examining the jars.

Wyatt makes his way around the chasm saying, "Dude, cryptic much? What do these jar- holy cow Chris." Wyatt breaks off seeing the jars up close for the first time.

"What?" Katrina says joining them, "You two look like you've seen a ghost."

"These jars date back to Ancient Times, like Ancient Greece, Rome and Egypt. The markings appear to be Greek in origin." Chris says, eyeing the jars.

"So? Demons have been around as long as we have. What's the big deal about some ancient pottery?"

"Because these jars are meant for a magical ritual to summon and resurrect very old and powerful forces and judging by the energy I'm getting from these things, they've recently been used three times in the last two months." Chris explains.

"Which is when the attacks started." Katrina finishes.

"Exactly. We need to get these to The Elders." Wyatt says.

"Not so fast witch." A voice says from the shadows, "You're not going anywhere."

**"Chris, Katrina and Wyatt shift around in a circle, their backs to each other as if on cue fifty or so demons flame, shimmer and blink in. At first they stay together, and the odds slowly tip in their favor until a demon shimmers in between them and explodes, blasting all three to opposite ends of the cave."**

**"Katrina is a blur, shimmering in and out, throwing athames with deadly accuracy.**

**Wyatt orbs weapons all over the place and sends out blasts of power, taking out three demons in a row.**

**Chris uses his telekinesis with a kind of control never before achieved using his other, more passive powers to warn himself as well as the others from incoming attacks."**

**"They think they're winning but then the second wave arrives complete with several darklighters, that's when the tide begins to turn."**

"Wyatt watch your six!" Chris hollers and flings his arm out, sending demons flying.

"Got it!"

**"Then a shriek pierces the air, both Chris and Wyatt turn to see Katrina crumple to the ground, a demon stands behind her, his sword glistening with blood. Wyatt lets out a yell of rage and the demon in question implodes."**

"Get to Katrina! I'll keep them off you for as long as I can." Chris yells, his eyes glittering with rage and unbeknownst to everyone they start sparking with electricity.

**"Wyatt rushes to Katrina's side, holding her in his arms, telling her to hold on, that he'd heal her. Chris stands a little ways behind them, he flings his arm out, tossing demons away and then he extends his hands aggressively, in an attempt to vanquish them with the cave wall, surprised to see electric bolts shoot out. One last gift from his father."**

"Thanks Dad." He mutters and unleashes the electricity.

**"Demons go down by the handful as Wyatt desperately continues to heal Katrina. Then it's over, only Chris, Wyatt and Katrina remain in the cave. Chris turns to face Wyatt, the electricity fading from his eyes."**

"How's she doing?" Chris asks.

"She's healing but it's slow. We need to leave as soon as she can." Wyatt replies, sweating with concentration.

**"Then a demon shimmers in behind Chris, launches a massive fireball and vanishes. Chris turns, his senses picking up on it a second too late and takes he fireball right to the chest, flying through the air and crashing against the wall next to Wyatt with a sickening THUD."**

"Chris!" Wyatt hollers, torn if he leaves Katrina now she'll die, Chris most likely was already dead, but if he wasn't.

Wyatt, still healing Katrina, carefully, slowly, pulls her closer to the plume of smoke rising up from a hole in the wall.

"Chris!" Wyatt yells, his voice cracking.

No reply, but beneath him Katrina coughs and the wound finally closes enough that she won't die immediately.

"Chris!" Wyatt yells, tearing up.

Then a figure appears from the smoky hole and when it breaks through the smoke Wyatt's jaw drops, "Ouch." Chris says.

A neat circle burned through all his clothes, but underneath the skin remains untouched, and as all three witches watch bewildered a flickering green bubble vanishes from the same spot.

"Well, I guess I have more than one new power." Chris says, before his legs buckle and he sits in the dirt exhausted.

Wyatt is still shocked and sits besides Chris, a look of awe on his face, that turns into surprise as Katrina plants a kiss right on his lips, "Thank you for saving my life."

Katrina then turns away from the gaping Wyatt and sits in front of Chris, before he can do anything, she slaps him, "That was for scaring me," then she kisses his cheek, "and that was for everything else. Now let's get those jars and us home."

The scene fades and Phoebe, unable to help herself, squeals, "Aww. My little nephew has a girlfriend." Chris glares at her and the others cover their ears.

**"Chapter 6: Vindictae, Revenge."**

* * *

Sorry, that took longer than expected. How'd I do, comments, questions, suggestions, anything? I'm open to all. Speaking of which...

To my reviewers...

Angelicat2: Bianca was a good guess, but as you just read, it's not so. Actually I was going to have it be Bianca, but changed my mind around the end of writing the last chapter. Thanks as always for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

kingdomheartsz3: Thanks again, I hope this one lived up to your expectations.

Charmedwho20: Thanks! And that's part of why I love him and why it's so easy to write good fanfiction with him, especially sadder, angsty fics. Also part of why I got angry at the show for the lack of apologies even after. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

lizardmomma: Great to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked that idea so much, I myself wasn't sure. Flashbacks are so overused and so is memory travel, so I decided to combine memory travel and storytelling. I got the story telling itself partially from _Transformers_, partially from_ Crimes and Witch Demeanors_, partially from_ Race to Witch Mountain_ and it helps when I had that idea I had just seen _Tomorrowland_ so yeah. It also takes, for the most part, emotion out of the question as with most of this, no emotions would be weird and this also makes it easier on me with the others reactions, knowing them and all, plus once you get even just the sisters and Leo listening going interrupted to the end... good luck. Thanks, I hope this one is as good.

* * *

As always thanks again and if you think of anything, anything at all, power idea, chapter, criticism(be gentle), other family members, let me know. You guys are great, special thanks to those who have reviewed each time. Even two words help. Good, bad, okay, guesses.


	6. Titans and questions

Destiny 6

"Chapter 6: Vindictae, Revenge."

* * *

Chris set the scene for the next part of the story, "Chris, Wyatt and Katrina collected both jars and orbed out of The Underworld together to preserve strength, as all three were tired."

The three reappear in the Manor, "Mom!" Wyatt hollers.

Piper walks into the room, her long brown hair brushing the backs of her legs, "Wyatt? Chris? Is that you?"

"Where's Leo?" Chris asks urgently.

"With The Elders. What's wrong?" Piper asks worriedly.

"We'll tell you later. We've got to warn him!" Wyatt yells and orbs out, still holding the others hands and the jars.

They reappear "Up There" and their jaws drop open, the scene before them is one of absolute horror and destruction.

"We're too late." Chris whispers in shock.

The white, marble columns are in pieces and covered in scorch marks, heaps of robed figures lie sprawled out all over, scorch marks clear on their bodies, eyes frozen open, clearly dead.

In the center of the room, on his knees and in obvious despair, "Dad!" Wyatt calls and runs towards his father, Chris and Katrina close behind.

Leo looks up, joy tempers the pain in his tired green eyes, "Wyatt! You guys are okay, I was so worried."

"Dad." Chris starts, "We found out who did this, we were coming to warn you, but got held up."

"Who and how do you know?" Leo demands.

Chris reveals the ceramic jar and Leo's eyes widen with horror and knowing, "It couldn't be..."

"But it is, The Titans are back and have already begun exacting their revenge."

The scene fades and Chris picks the story back up, "And so began the Shadow Ages. After that Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Katrina and the rest of the family blessed with abilities that allowed them to travel great distances scoured the earth locating whitelighters, the few surviving Elders and other members of the Magical Community bringing them all to the Magic School in America. Soon as word spread, they started to come on their own showing up in San Francisco in places the Halliwell family frequented, including the Morris family. End of Part One."

Chris closes the book after marking the page with a silk bookmark, "Any questions on part one?"

The room explodes into noise of about a dozen Halliwell's asking a hundred questions all at once. Chris sighs and waits silently until, as he knew she would, Piper whistles loudly silencing the room.

Chris nods his thanks, "One at a time please. Honestly." He mutters the last part under his breath but Grams hears him and wacks him on the back of his head.

The room falls silent until Piper breaks it, "You said some names would be changed and faces blurred to protect identities, correct?"

"Yes." Chris says slowly.

"Is, was, Sammy your mother's real name?"

Chris looks down in an attempt to hide his eyes which are tearing up again, "No and Teddy wasn't my father's real name either."

"We know them don't we?"

A nod.

Leo speaks next, "So in your time you make it sound like we'd faced the Titans before and we were surprised they came back. Care to explain?" His voice isn't hostile like before but cold and unfriendly.

"Yes, I'll show you. I need a blank piece of paper please." Chris says, deciding a diagram would be the least confusing.

"Paper." Paige calls and a blank sheet orbs onto the coffee table.

"Thanks." Chris says pulling out his pen.

Chris draws fast and doesn't allow anyone to see exactly, then he rolls the paper up, closes his eyes and mutters a quick incantation. He opens his eyes and a few flecks of turquoise fade from them as he tosses the paper up, instead of falling it unrolls and floats in the air, translucent.

Chris caps his pen and clears his throat to silence the muttering that had commensed, "Okay. One don't ask, from the future here. Two this is a timeline, on the top in green is this timeline and on the bottom in red is my timeline." As he spoke the parts he had pointed out lit up.

"I'm only using this to explain the Titan situation, which is why it starts when the Titans attacked a month ago on both lines. So as you can see the Titans attacked on the same date in both times, however as you can see on the red line, they attacked again 10 years later. This is because of what happened originally the first time they attacked." Chris claps once and the timeline becomes a paper again, falling into his hands.

"You're probably still confused, so I'll quickly explain what happened the first time the Titans attacked originally." Chris concentrates, closing his eyes and a manila folder appears in his hands, "Now I summoned this from my room at P3, the Titan attack wasn't recorded in this book, but my father did make a record of the attack."

Chris opens the folder and pulls out a small packet of paper, "This is writtem by my father in a first person account and I'm going to read it as is, the paper was enchanted to change the names like in the book, so if you don't trust me to read it someone else can."

The Charmed Ones and Leo have a quick powwow and Leo reaches out to take the packet, Chris glares at Leo, but hands it over without protest.

* * *

End of chapter. Wow, okay I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy watching a certain soldier boy for inspiration. Cookie if you guess who the soldier is. Anyway, shorter than normal, but I wanted to update and put the next chunk of story in a new chapter. Let me know if you're confused and I'll be happy to PM you or if a lot of you are I'll put it before the next chapter, which will come faster promise. Comments, suggestions, just a quick word, idea, review.

To my loyal reviewers I thank you all so very much...

Charmedwho20: Well I suppose that's a good think and 'for now' is probably a good guess as you just read. Thanks for reviewing each time and I hope this chapter, although short was okay.

lizardmomma: I know you're not a fan of short chapters and this one doesn't exactly pack much of a punch but oh well. As for Tomorrowland it's a new movie so I'm not surprised it was okay but most of it was well kind of like the unchanged future not very happy. I'm always happy to hear what you have to say so Thanks again.

: It's not as much but here's a little more. Thanks again.

Angelicat2: Thanks! I'm glad I haven't bored you w/this and as for what's next I hope not confusion ;) Thanks again.

* * *

I just want to thank the only 4 reviewers for chpt 5, all of them have reviewed every chapter more or less, so thanks and remember as I always say; "The difference between a good fanfic and a great one is this: A great fanfic is always made better in future chapters by input from the reviewers. A good one expects the reviews and doesn't make changes."

I've learned that lesson due to a sunburn a while ago and I don't mean to insult anyone, but what I'm trying to say is Thanks, fanfics are written by more than the writer, the reviewers write too.


	7. Christopher Perry T

Destiny 7

The Charmed Ones and Leo have a quick powwow and Leo reaches out to take the journal, Chris glares at Leo, but hands it over without protest.

Leo opens the journal and begins reading. "I'm alive again, and so is Sammy I can't believe it, this is beyond anything I've ever dreamed. And the chance to do what we couldn't in life. Sammy's friends will be so happy to hear that we're back and even plus one."

Leo stops as Chris clears his throat to cut in. "With the changing things to protect identites it also changes things like family to friends for example, thought I'd let you know just incase a situation like that pops up here, I'm not sure if there is one though. Continue Leo."

Leo just shoots him a glare before continuing," I will have to get used to the orbing thing and the voices in my head but it will be worth it, Destiny has promised us a second chance to live and be together as a family. It's late and we're waiting on the doorstep of The Halliwell Manor in the pouring rain, Sammy's knocking and won't stop she's excited and nervous, happy and sad at the same time. From inside Leo speaks and footsteps head our way. I pull Sammy's arm down so she stops knocking. The door opens a crack and Leo peers out at us, our faces are partially hidden by cloaks, so he can't tell who we are yet.

Leo looks horrible, his clothes are torn and stained, his eyes bloodshot, "Yes, can I help you?" His voice is quiet and I can tell he's been holding back tears."

Leo stops reading, causing everybody to look up. "What?"

Chris shakes his head, cutting him off, "No. You'll find out soon enough." Leo stays silent and Chris looks at him expecting him to continue. "Is something wrong?"

Leo looks up from where he had been reading silently ahead, with tears in his eyes. "I-I can't finish this. Cou-could you?"

Chris looks at him for a long time, he could make him finish, but no, that wasn't right. "Yeah, I'll finish. You guys are going to need those tissues ready."

Leo gratefully blinks at the boy and hands the journal, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Chris takes the journal and takes a deep breath before glancing around and continuing, "Sammy and I exchange a glance.

"Yes sir. Are you Leo Wyatt?" I keep my voice gruff in order to protect my identity.

Leo looks suprised, "Yes. That's me."

"Is your family home?"

"Yes. What do you want?" Leo sounds more like himself and his eyes travel over us.

"We need to speak with all of you."

"It's not a good time," Leo says, shutting the door.

Sammy reaches out and puts her hand on the door stopping him. "Please sir, it is of very urgent matter we speak to you and your family now," her voice is higher than normal to disguise it like mine.

Leo turns back and whispers fiercely, "I said it's not a good time."

"Please sir, for your son."

Leo stops and whirls back around, whipping the door open and stepping out into the rain. "You have one minute to convince me. What about my son?"

"His future, as well as all of ours depend on us helping you," I say urgently.

"With what?"

"The Titans. If we all work together we can stop them, we can save everyone, please let us in," Sammy pleads.

"Fine. You can come in and talk, we'll listen but that's all I can promise." Leo relents and walks back inside.

I exchange a look with Sammy, that was the hard part over with no more lying, we'd passed Destiny's test. We follow Leo into the Manor and up the stairs, all the way to the attic.

The door for once is closed and Leo seems to steel himself before opening it. "Wait here until I tell you please."

Leo slips into the room, leaving the door cracked. "You guys we have company."

"Yes, Piper I'm aware that this is a bad time, but they said they can help."

"I don't know how, I told them we'd listen."

"You guys can come in now."

Our faces still covered, I push open the door and nearly faint, we knew it was bad but nothing could've prepared us, Sammy's grip on my hand tightens. We know all these grief-stricken faces; Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Darryl and Victor. A blonde, angelic looking baby sleeps in a cradle near Victor.

In the center of the room a blood soaked blanket covers a humanish shape, that Sammy and I had been warned was our best friend's half sister, Paige." Chris stops and turns the page, before looking up, letting it sink in.

Everyone is staring at Paige, as if they expected her to drop dead, Paige herself just looks startled and uncomfortable with the looks. "So you weren't lying when you first showed up and said I died," Paige says breaking the stunned silence. Looking at Chris she says, "Well in that case, since I'm guessing nobody said it, Thanks for saving my life."

"It was nothing," he says modestly.

"And that young man is where you are wrong," Grams says.

As if to support that Piper reaches towards him and squeezes his shoulder, Phoebe gets up and hugs him, "Thank you," they both say, "and we're sorry we gave you such a hard time."

Phoebe sits back down and Leo offers his hand, Chris looks taken aback, but accepts the hand, which Leo shakes warmly.

Chris blushes and looks back down at the journal, clears his throat and starts again.

"I tear my eyes away from Paige's covered body as Piper speaks.

"Talk. Fast." She barks.

"Who are you?" Darryl asks before either one of us can speak.

The others look at him and then back at us, I glance at Sammy and pull back my hood, fully exposing my face. "Is that any way to great a long lost friend partner?"

The effect is the immeadiate dropping of several jaws and then Sammy speaks, "Glad you let us in now Leo?" She pulls off her hood, revealing her face as well.

"A-andy? P-prue?" Phoebe stutters look-"

Chris breaks off as the entire room is staring at him, much like how they must've been staring at his parents. "Wha-?"

"Andy?" Darryl stammers.

"Prue?" Paige whispers.

"Oh fudgsicles... I said Andy and Prue didn't I? Bloody Hell."

"If Prue is Sammy and Andy is Teddy and you're Sammy and Teddy's son that means-"

"I'm Prue and Andy's son. Your family," Chris whispers, head down, eyes closed, still mentally cursing himself out.

"You shouldn't be here," Leo says quietly.

Everyone looks at Leo accusingly, "Leo! How can you say that?" Piper says, her voice creeping towards yelling.

Chris lowers his head even more, 'Leo knows who I am and he still doesn't want me.'

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that!" Seeing Chris looking so dejected Leo tries again, "Really, I didn't mean it like that!"

Chris feels his anger growing, hearing the pathetic, repeated excuses. "Really? That's the best you could come up with? Then what did you mean? Hmm? It didn't just come out of it's own accord, you had to think it. Did it just pop into your head and slip out? No, there was truth in your voice, " Chris says his voice dangerously quiet and steady.

"No, no, no. I told you I didn't mean it like that!" Leo protests, everyone was still glaring at him, Chris's head is still bent.

"Oh? Cause I bet it sure as hell sounded like that to Chris!" Victor says, glaring at Leo.

"You've said it before, over and over again. Sometimes right to his face." Grams adds, "We've all heard you 'Up There'. Whenever you're 'Up' it's 'We need to send Chris back to his time' or 'We should have a hearing to decide if we should recycle him'. And if you're down here it's, 'I gotta follow his every move' or interogating him at every turn. Hell, you've tried to kill him and even tossed him clear across the room!"

Everyone's attention is on Leo, but behind them Chris has slipped off the couch and onto his knees, clutching his head, turquoise light sparks all over his back. "Shut Up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!" Chris hollers and the room falls silent, all eyes on the ninety-eight percent witchlighter.

Chris stands up, his eyes glowing with blue fire, "None of you are innocent. I've heard all your thoughts, I know. Our family bond is so strong in the future, or it was, even now in the past I could be in Michigan right now and still hear all your thoughts! I know what you think of me and from the first freaking day you all found out about me, my head has been filled with thoughts of hate and distrust! And I can't get away from the voices, someone in this blasted room is always up, hell if I could get to sleep there's no relief in it cuz my head is filled with your voices. First you all tell me how much you love me, then one by one you turn from me, then I hear your dying screams cuz I've had to watch every single one of you die right in front of me, or in my arms, even you two!" He points a shaking finger at Grams and Patty. "Wyatt resurrected The Necromancer and stole his powers then he summoned every single dead person in our family, magic or not, and killed all their souls. He forced me to watch every single death, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. So every chance I get to sleep I hear all of you die and then I see you all again and that's when the recent voices come, filled with hate and anger and distrust. There are only two bloody places in the whole damn world where I don't hear you when I'm awake and that's only if you're not there and that's the very top of the bridge and the freaking Underworld! When I'm in the same room as more than one of you it's deafening! And when I'm here it's always an excuse not to listen or hunt a threat down. I've vanquished more demons in a handful of months than all four Charmed Ones have in over five years, back in my time on a normal day when I'm not rescuing someone from a torture chamber or being tortured myself it's double that easily in a week. Here in the past I'm pulling two hours of sleep a week, and that's not all at once, in the future it's half that during a good week, more when I'm being tortured. On that note on more than one occasion after hunting in the Underworld I've been too exhausted and injured to orb out so I've glamoured myself into an upper level demon and slept in different demonic bars, felt like home. I mean technically I've lived most my life in a bar. I've actually gained five pounds here in the past, probably cuz I'm, gettting more to eat and more often, better than say a pound of food a week. You guys don't even notice me, helps a little that I wear a glamour. What is really amazing is I'm attacked at P3 and barely escape with my life, then go missing for two weeks and when I finally get back nobody says a word. Who'da thunk it? Now Leo weren't you saying something?"

Everyone, still in a stunned silence turns to look at Leo. "Yes. I didn't mean it like it sounded.."

"Stop," Chris orders. "You hate me, you always have and always and now you know I'm family and you can't stand the truth. Try again and try to sound more convincing this time."

"Your parents came here to help us with The Titans in the original timeline, correct?"

Chris nods, "So?"

"Well since you were here they didn't get sent down, meaning that you should technically be dead right now as your parents don't exist, so Prue isn't pregnant with you," Leo says in a rush.

Chris is silent for a moment and then grabs his head and moans loudly. "What's happening to me?"

He crashes to the ground and writhes around in pain, his hands still clutching his head. Leo and Piper are at his side and Leo lifts the struggling young man with ease, placing him back on the couch.

Chris suddenly lets out a bloodcurtling scream of agony and stops moving, his chest moves very faintly, the only sign of life. Leo gently takes hold of his hands and pulls them away from his head, he lays them at his sides.

Chris's eyes shoot open and he struggles to breathe, his breaths growing shallower with each passing heartbeat.

"Leo what is this?" Piper asks.

"I don't really know for sure. His symptoms however point to some poisons," Leo replies.

Then Phoebe screams and points at his feet and hands, which are now translucent.

"Great Elders no..." Leo breathes.

As the horror struck family watches Chris's body rapidly becomes translucent, until his whole body jerks once, his chest stops fighting and he vanishes completely.

"What the hell just happened?"

And that's the end of that. Lot's of monolog I know but he needed to vent. Why did Chris vanish?

To my reviewers... (where'd you all go?)

Charmedwho20: Thanks and as you just saw all that kinda bubbles up to the surface. Thanks for always reviewing!

lizardmomma: Well thank you very much! Though that being said, I'm still glad this one is much much longer. Thanks for reviewing.

: Well you asked for it and here's a lot more. Thanks for reviewing 2 words mean a lot more than most think.


	8. Discussion with Destiny

_Chosen by Destiny _

_Chapter 8_

_As the horror struck family watches, Chris's body becomees increasing transucent,, until he jerks once and his chest stops fighting, then his whole body fades from existance._

_"What the hell just happened?"_

* * *

_'Uhg. Wow, that's bright, way too bright. Ow. What the hell happened?' _

_A pair of emerald eyes open a crack and immediately close again. _

_"You died," comes a voice, as if reading his thoughts. _

_The first person groans inwardly and sighs. "Hello Destiny. Are you having fun messing with my life?"_

_"Christopher! This is no time for your sarcasm!" The Angel scolds. _

_"Okay then, answer me this. Why the hell did that hurt so much? What's the point of having nine lives if every time someone points out that I shouldn't be there I vanish?" Chris asks, annoyance evident in his voice._

_"You died. That normally hurts. And the point of having nine lives is that you can go back and try again," the Angel reminds the disgruntled young man. _

_"Okay, then why am I still here?" Chris asks impatiently._

_"You need time to recover. Now how exactly did they find out about you? I happened to be looking into the future when it happened?"_

_'Naturally.' Chris mutters inwardly._

_"I used one of my big powers and being their nosy selves they couldn't say thanks and drop the matter they had to get everyone involved, dead or alive. So I was reading out of the Book and when their future selves find out my parents are alive I said... I said Andy and Prue," Chris explains._

_"That explains it. You must be more careful this time," the Angel says. "Ready to go?"_

_Chris jumps up and nods, he looks down to find himself fading, fast, without pain this time. _

_'Here we go again...'_

_"Good Luck Christopher. Be careful and do not reveal to much this time. Most importantly, your parents, powers and genes."_

_"Wait," Chris calls as the Angel fades from view. "When am I going back to?"_

_"After you save Paige," answers the faint voice._

_Everything goes black and when Chris opens his eyes he's back in the attic with a very stone-cold Paige._

_''Who are you?" Phoebe asks._

_"That doesn't matter right now, what does is freeing Paige as soon as we can," Chris responds, heading for the door._

_"Do you have a name?"_

_Chris smiles and turns back to face his Aunts, "Yeah. It's Chris...Chris Perry."_

* * *

_To my reviewers, (hey you're back...)_

_IllustrationDog: Thanks and I hope you liked the chapter, short as it is. _

_tasha: I'm guessing you're , so thanks for reviewing the second time while logged in._

_gallifreyan-halliwell: Or not. Good guess though and thanks for answering the question. Thanks for always reviewing and giving me feedback. _

_lizardmomma: And that's how I got outta that hole. I hope you enjoyed the chapter although you aren't a fan of short ones. Thanks for always reviewing._

_ : Here's another, short filler chapt for ya. _

_Dark-Rina: I took 2 1/2 years of Spanish and I still didn't get all of that. ¿Tú escribir en Ingles? Usar Google o . Gracias para Review. ¡Gracias! _

* * *

_Hope that wasn't too confusing, PM if you have Q's._

_Next chapter sometime in August._

_Thanks and reviews are always welcome. _


	9. Power again?

Destiny 9

A cave somewhere in the Underworld...

* * *

"Piper Duck!"

Piper ducks just in time as a fireball flies over her head, scorching the rock behind her.

"Thanks Chris!" Piper says and flicks her wrist effectively vanquishing two of the attacking demons.

The witchlighter in question tosses his two remaining potions into a huge mass of demons.

"Watch your six!" Piper calls and Chris whips around ramming his athame into the demon's chest, vanquishing it.

The odds are not good for the Halliwells as soon as one demon is vanquished two more seeem to take it's place.

"Darklighters!" Paige's panicky cry can barely be heard over the tummult of battle.

"Arrow! Arrow!"

"Phoebe!" Paige suddenly cries, Chris turns to see a massive fireball heading towards her.

Phoebe turns in time and ducks, the fireball soars over her head and slams into the wall behind her.

Chris hears the barely audible, all too familiar Twang of a crossbow string being released. He notices the darklighter who fired the arrow has a red mohawk strangely enough. Chris whips around searching and spotting the arrow heading straight for it's target... Paige.

"Nooo!" Chris hollers and races for Paige.

'I'm not going to make it!' Chris realizes in horror.

Then something snaps deep within him and time seems to slow.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

"PPAIIIGGE!"

Chris tackles Paige to the ground a suprised look on her face and time catches back up. At the same time he hits her firey agony explodes in his side.

'I'm hit!'

Chris and Paige hit the sandy floor of the cave with another jolt of pain.

His world is a fuzzy, spinning haze and he's fighting to stay conscious, forcing back the encroaching black wave.

Paige wriggles out from beneath her whitelighter, witchlighter, whatever, wondering why he's still on top of her.

Paige puts her hands underneath her and her one hand lands in something slippery. She pulls her hand back, blood... and it's not hers. It's then she finds the arrow shaft.

Glancing rapidly about the cave, the fight is not going at all in the Charmed Ones favor, all their potions long exhausted. "Piper! Phoebe! Fallback!"

"That's probably a good idea!" Phoebe agrees, as she and Piper fight their way over.

Through the haze, Chris sees the sisters making their way towards him. He feels his body dissolve and he lets the black wave consume him.

* * *

"Leo! Healing now!" Piper hollers when the four of them reform in the Manor Living Room.

Leo orbs in, holding Wyatt in his arms. Upon seeing the bruised, scraped up members of his family, Leo quickly places Wyatt in his playpen in the other room. Hands glowing Leo renters the Living Room intent on healing Piper first but pauses upon seeing the darklighter arrow remnants on the floor.

"Did someone get hit with an arrow?" Leo asks.

"Yes. Chris did, he saved me but got hit himself," Paige answers.

Leo appears startled at that information but begins healing none the less.

"How did he reach you in time? He was on the other side of the cave," Piper asks.

"You're right. He was, wasn't he?" Phoebe says.

"We'll have to ask him when he wakes up," Leo says as he finishes healing Chris and moves on to Piper.

"Speaking of which, why isn't he waking up if you finished healing him?" Paige asks.

"The poison was already deep in his system, he would've been dead within the hour," Leo responds and moves onto Paige's scrapes.

After he finishes with Paige, Leo moves onto Phoebe, who's injuries were the least serious out of the four.

"He should wake up after I'm done with Phoebe, but it depends. There was something about this particular poisioning that seems different than other darklighter poisonings."

"Different? What do you mean different?"

"I dunno exactly..." Leo trails off as he finishes with Phoebe.

Leo seems to be staring at something and following his gaze their eyes land on Chris, who's chest is heaving with effort to breathe.

"I thought you healed him?!" Piper exclaims.

"I did," replies Leo walking over to Chris's side again.

Phoebe comes over and kneels besides the couch. "Woah, he's been taking some version of the empath blocking potion. This is the most emotion I've felt from him since we met," explains Phoebe.

Chris's hand slips off the couch and Phoebe picks it up and suddenly slumps forwards.

"What the Hell? Leo!"

Before Leo can heal her, Phoebe jerks upright into a sitting position, gasping and holding her side.

Leo, who is closest to her, steadies her and helps her onto the chair next to the couch currently occupied by Chris.

"What the Hell was that? Did he do something to you?" Piper asks.

Phoebe shakes her head. "Wasn't his fault entirely."

"Entirely? What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asks.

"It means that it was one major premonition," explains Phoebe.

"What did you see?" Paige asks.

"The cave we were in earlier. When the darklighter shot his arrow, I saw it through Chris's eyes, it was incredible. He heard the string release and was able to pick out the arrow flying through the air as well as the shooter. He started running for Paige, but realized he wasn't going to make it and...I dunno it's really hard to explain. It felt kinda like something snapped inside of him and then everything really slowed down. It was so weird. Anyway, when he looked at the darklighter, he got a really deep feeling of dread,"

"Why?" Leo asks.

"Darklighters don't usually have red mohawks," informs the empath.

"Shut The Front Door!" Leo exclaims.

"You know this clown?" Piper guesses, surprised at her husband's outburst.

"Maybe. Did he have any tats?" Leo directs his question at Phoebe.

"Huh?"

"Tattoos," explains, the now, highly embarassed Elder.

Phoebe closes her eyes briefly, remembering. "Possibly. It was hard to tell. It's not like I have these things on a tape that I can rewind whenever I want Leo," the annoyed witch says, glaring at her ex(?) Whitelighter.

"Not yet you don't," says a weak voice, cracked with fever.

"Chris! You're awake, you had us worried there for a second," Paige says, waggling her finger at the witchlighter.

Chris smirks and manages a chuckle before breaking off into a coughing fit. "To answer your question Leo. Yes, he had something that looked like a tattoo of a dragon on his cheek," the reply is weak and Piper, goes into 'Mother Hen' mode and leaves to get a cup of tea.

Leo waits until Piper returns with the tea that Chris accepts gratefully before continuing. "Drakonis. He's on the Elder's most wanted list."

Chris nearly spews his tea. "Most Wanted List? Elders? Pacifists my ass!"

Leo frowns at the wichlighter and scowls when Piper gives him a high five. "And here I thought you were a lying, bitchy(their words not mine), neurotic, pain in the butt, future, Elder sympathizer. Turns out your one of us here in the 'We hate The Elders' Club."

Chris frowns. "I am not bitchy."

"Yes you are," four voices respond loudly.

Chris holds up his hands in surrender, then grimaces and sips more tea.

"So, as I was saying. Drakonis," starts Leo.

"From the freakin' Elders (The Elders!) Most Wanted," Paige inserts.

'Yes, he's a former Elder," Leo tries to start again, key word Tries.

"Wow, how the angels have fallen. What'd he do? Wasn't cryptic enough?" Paige asks.

This time Chris can't stop himself and spews his tea towards Leo, Piper however is faster and freezes the flying tea. Piper grabs another glass and catches the flying liquid.

Frowning Piper hands the cup back to an ashamed Chris.

"Back to business. No Paige, he wasn't fired. He tortured someone before killing them. The others found out and were going to recycle his soul after trial, but he fell from grace and kept falling all the way to Hell, he then rose as a different type of Darklighter, taking the name, Drakonis," explains Leo regretfully.

"How did he know he was going to be found guilty?" Phoebe asks.

"Because there was a wittness, a whitelighter, who's record was completely clean, he agreed to testify."

"Whitelighter eh? Sounds like your hiding something," says Paige and Piper nods in agreement.

"I second that. Spill it mister," the empath agrees.

Leo sighs."I'm that whitelighter, yes. But I didn't come forward right away with what I knew. I was young and confused, scared at what Drake would do if he got away and found out about me, and because of that he got away."

"Drake?"

"His name as an Elder. He takes more than a dozen of us out each year. His poison it's pure genius and evil. Can't be healed fully and works slowy sometimes, other times rapidly. Sometimes the pain is excruciating other times it's quiet. No known cure either," says the Elder(?) forgetting that, in the background, Chris had woken up.

"Well that's just Great!" Phoebe exclaims in a very Piperlike manner, throwing up her hands in frustration and causing a nearby vase to explode.

Everybody looks between Phoebe and Piper. "Don't look at me, it was her emotions."

Piper raises her hands in denial. "Don't look at me."

Everybody looks at Chris, who appears to be making himself small as possible. "Funny, how the earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to."

Four glares.

"Okay so I have Molecular Combustion, SuperSpeed, Empathy and an Orb shield as well as Telekinesis and orb- oh shit. I said that outloud didn't I?"

Four stunned nods.

* * *

Crappy end point I know. Ow! Ducks flying objects.

To my reviewers (Where'd you all go?)...

Charmedwho20: Thanks it just kinda popped in there after watching or reading something that now escapes me. Thanks for being a loyal R&amp;R'er.

Lizardmomma: The wait is over! Mostly canon through Chris-crossed. How many lives do you think he has? Thanks for everything!

: More as requested. Thanks for those 2 words encouragement.

Any ideas on how Chris gets outta this one? Or does he loose another life. Remeber dear readers and the few who review how fast Chris goes through his lives is controlled/controls two things. 1. You have sway when he looses a life. &amp; 2\. How fast he losses his lives controls how long the story will be

Next Chapter Due Date: Before Labor Day For Sure. Reviews feed the muses.


	10. I guess I'm going to die then

Destiny 10

So I guess I'm going to die

"So I guess I'm going to die then," states the wounded witchlighter(?) mournfully.

"What? No you're not," responds Leo confused. "Who said anything about you dying?"

"Uh, you did," informs Paige. "And I quote, no known cure."

Ohh. No known cure to it's effects," explains the Elder(?), realizing his goof.

"Which are? Care to elaborate oh Wise One?" Chris says, pretending as much as he could to bow.

Leo frowns at him but complies. "The poison is Pure Evil."

"Ohh," gasps Phoebe.

"What? Can't believe I'm saying this but what did Phoebe get that I didn't?" Paige asks and Chris manages a grin at her sarcasm.

"The Seer's tonic," realizes Piper, "that was Pure Evil too."

Chris, despite his injury, sits bolt upright. "I'm going to turn evil too?"

"Yes. Wait too?"

"Ohh craap. I said that outloud too. The evil I came back to stop is uh..."

The others make 'go on' gestures. "Uh...Wyatt," mangages Chris meekly, trying to sink into the couch.

"What?!"

"No way in Hell my lil angel turns evil!"

"You're lying, always have and always will!"

"Excuse Me?"

The Halliwell's explode in outbursts of outrage and denial. Piper unleashes one of her patented 'Shut the Hell Up!' whistles and the room falls silent.

"Explain Now!"

Chris then gives the same explanation as he did in his previous life. (End of chpt 2)

"My parents knew you guys. Around age 5, I met Wyatt at his sixth birthday party, my family moved next door and we became fast friends. It was my 10th birthday when the truce between Good and Evil was broken and I lost my mother. A month later I lost my father to a darklighter arrow and that's when we met Katrina. Piper more or less adopted me and Katrina. The three of us discovered the Titans were back but too late and that's when The Dark Ages began," Chris then explains about the timeline. "The first time the Titans attacked in my timeline Paige was killed and you met my parents. The second time won't happen now because even with my parents help originally you could only trap the Titans, not vanquish them like this time around," Chris falls silent as he's finished with his tale and they were none the wiser on his true identity.

Chris sits up with a groan, one hand pressed close to his side, carefully he lifts up his shirt to see the area around the wound black and bloody. And as they watch, inky black tendrils slowly spread out from the wound site. As more sprout and grow in length Chris grits his teeth as the level of pain spikes.

Chris sighs as the wave of pain passes and he leans back again. "We need to find a cure Now."

Leo sighs impatiently, as if dealing with a stubborn child. "I told you already, but I'll say it again. There. Is. No. Cure."

Chris holds up a finger. "Correction. You said there is no Known cure," he says, putting emphasis on Known. "I said Find a cure, this particular Darklighter(?) was actually on my threat list, I thought I had the name wrong until you said I'd turn evil."

"You know the cure?" Piper asks, picking up on the witchlighter's(?) train of thought.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner," says Chris, although rather glumly.

"What?" Phoebe asks- the poison making the block he had on her empathy weak- highly attuned to the young man's feelings.

"It's extremely rare in my time, who knows how rare it is in this time and if it's still in the same spot," informs Chris in a dull voice.

"How will we find the cure in this time if it's not in the same spot it is in the future?" Paige asks.

Chris sighs heavily. "I'm not going to like it, future consequences wise. This definitely wasn't supposed to happen like this," he replies, cryptic as ever.

"Well just spit it out and hope we don't have to do whatever it is you say we won't like," urges Piper.

"If I do you'll do it even if we don't have to so... Future Con- OW! What The Bleeding Hell Did You Do That

For Piper!" Chris shouts painfully. Piper had blown him up, expecting him to reform like Leo does, forgetting his half whitelighter heritage.

Leo moves to heal the other man, wincing as he knew how painful it was for him, but Chris waves him off and the wound heals itself. "If you heal me, you'll be infected too."

"If we can't find the cure, we'll have to summon The Keeper and The Protector, someone Destiny handpicked as the purest of beings -dead or alive- at the time of the old Keeper's death, we'll have to summon Prue and Andy."

To my wonderful and loyal reviewers as well as those newcomers...

Charmedwho20: Thanks for your undying loyalty to all my fics. And yes you could say he comes from Very powerful witches.

D: About the dragging out that's why I stopped with that. I agree I love those battles too. Thank you!

Guest: Thank you! I tried, glad it turned out.

Lizardmomma: Or not. Thank you as always.

: Here you go!

This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Shannen Doherty as she is currently battling Breast Cancer. My prayers be with you always.


	11. Treasure Hunt?

Destiny 11

*"If we can't find the cure, we'll have to summon The Keeper and The Protector, someone Destiny handpicked as the purest of beings -dead or alive- at the time of the old Keeper's death, we'll have to summon Prue and Andy."*

"What the Hell are you talking about? We can't summon Prue, we've already tired serval times," says Piper, her voice firm with an underlying sadness.

"Exactly. You can't summon Prue, but you can summon The Keeper and The Protector. That is if we can't find the Cure where it's supposed to be in this time."

"So how does one find this supposed cure?" Paige asks.

Chris closes his eyes, a folded up piece of parchment appears in his palm in a flurry of orbs.

"Woah... how'd you do that? You didn't have to call for it," asks an amazed Paige.

"Actually I did call for it, in my thoughts," replies the witchlighter.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Paige inquires.

Chris glances at Paige a knowing smirk on his face. "My favorite teacher at Magic School."

Paige's mouth drops open. "Me?"

Chris nods, then grits his teeth and drops the parchment, his face contorted with pain. A few moments later his face relaxes and he lifts up his shirt, the inky black tendrils had spread even more.

"I hate to break up this student, teacher bonding moment but what's with the paper?" Piper asks, glancing with concern at Phoebe, who was panting due to the empathy related pain.

Chris picks up the parchment, unfolds it and lays it out on the table. "It's blank," states Leo.

"Duh! Thank you Captain Obvious!" Chris exclaims, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

"Wha-Hey!"

"That was uncalled for!" Piper reprimands in defense of her husband.

"I come from a war torn world, you think the directions to the Extremely(!) Rare cure to a poison capable of turning even the most powerful of beings evil is just going to be lying out where just anyone can access it? Sorry, but if that were the case I wouldn't be here right now!"

Chris takes the stunned silence as an apology, he then traces a pattern with his finger and then taps it once. Lines begin drawing themselves on the paper eventually forming a map.

"Well then," says Paige, "anyone up for a Treasure Hunt?"

It turns out nobody was really up for a treasure hunt, Piper couldn't find anyone to watch Wyatt, Leo said something about The Elders and Phoebe hadn't finished her column, due in a few hours. Paige, however hadn't heard back from the temp agency and was anxious to get out of the house.

"Do we really need the Power of Three for this? I bet you and me could handle it," asks Paige for the umpteenth time in the last hour or so.

Chris groans and puts his head in his hands, shaking it. "And for the twentieth time (20!) since the others left, no we can't. We need the Power of Three, not 1 and a quarter."

"But, you're super powerful and uh closer to death the longer we wait," tries Paige.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Paige," sighs Chris.

"But-"

"I Said NO Paige! Ow! God bless it!" Chris finally explodes, his patience long gone. His hand shoots out and a fireball hurtles into a vase next to Paige's head. Hand pressed firmly to his side Chris curls up in a ball, waiting for the pain to subside.

Paige is silent for a while and when Chris uncurls, a more relaxed expression in his face. "What the Hell was that?" Whispers a stunned Paige, somewhat timidly.

"The poisons spreading, by losing control of my anger like that the poison was able to take over one of my active powers faster than usual, turning it evil," explains Chris, his anger evaporating. "I'm sorry Paige. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"It's okay, it's mostly my fault if you think about it, " replies Paige sheepishly.

"Whatever the case we can't wait any longer, go tell the others if they can't be here in the next 5 minutes we're going to go look by ourselves," relents Chris, giving in to the other wichlighter.

"Okay, be back in a jiff," says Paige in the midst of orbing out.

Chris leans back on the couch and sighs if he turned evil he didn't know what would happen. 'Will Destiny claim me or will she be unable too? Will The Charmed Ones end up being forced to try and kill me or will I kill them before they can try? Will they even be able to hurt me once I'm evil? Will I screw up this time as bad as my future? So many possible outcomes from one What If.'

"What if I turn evil?"

The sound of orbs pulls Chris out of his rather depressing thoughts and is annoyed to see Paige returning alone. "You've got to be kidding me! Nobody could come, could they?"

Paige cringes at the angry tone in his voice. "Yeah. I'm sorry Chris," she sounds genuinely sorry, like the aunt he Knew in the future, kind, compassionate, understanding, sarcastic Aunt Paige.

"It's fine. It's my fault I'm in this predicament in the first place. We should get going," informs Chris, slowly rising to his unsteady feet. "You're the cosmic taxi for both of us, orbing won't be a wise choice right now."

"Where to?" Paige asks offfering her arm to steady and provide transport.

"The Deadly Cauldron," answers Chris, gripping Paige's arm. "9231 Dragon Alley."

Paige gives him an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, it's in the Underworld," replies Chris giving his Aunt an annoyed look.

"Okay then! 9231 Dragon Alley it is then, next stop The Deadly Cauldron."

To my 2 lone and loyal reviewers :(...

Lizardmomma: Thank you so very much for taking the time to review! Yeah, he can't lose them that fast.

Charmedwho20: Thanks so much for taking the time to review! And yes there probably will be.

I guess nobody's reading this anymore oh well... :(


	12. Perry, Rose and Klinger

Destiny 12

"Okay then! 9231 Dragon Alley it is then, next stop The Deadly Cauldron."

Paige and Chris appear in an alleyway like tunnel in the Underworld. Chris immediately pushes Paige into the nearby wall as a group of demons walk by and alarms sound. The alarm cuts off abruptly and from their position they can hear cussing. "Damn Orbing alarm! Always going off randomly!"

Chris, once he's sure the danger has passed, steps back putting a more comfortable gap between the two of them. "We need disguises, nothing magical either, it's bound to have sensors," as he says so a pair of demons walk by. Before Paige knows what's happening Chris has reached out and pulled the couple into the quote on quote alley with them.

Chris knocks their heads together and the demons fall, then he bends down and starts pulling off the demon's coat. "Uh, what the Hell are you doing?" Paige asks.

Chris pauses in his work and looks up at her. "Where do you think we were going to get disguises down here? Disguises R Us?"

Paige glares at him for an instant before crouching beside the demoness and begins to pull her clothes off as well.

A few minutes later a now thoroughly disguised Chris and Paige enter with their hoods up The Deadly Cauldron, arms linked, bodies brushing. "Now what?" Paige asks into Chris's shoulder.

"Now that we've passed through the doorway I'm going to glamour our faces, it might sting a little as this is a semi-permanent spell," replies Chris. Paige feels a sharp tingling all over her body as Chris casts the spell and she gasps softly.

The tingling fades and they remove their hoods. "Follow my lead," he breathes in her ear. They walk, arms linked, Paige leaning heavily on his shoulder, as they make their way to the bar. Chris seats Paige on one of the barstools two away from a demon of some kind and leans against the bar between them.

"Yo, Klinger," he calls casually at the demon.

Klinger turns slowly to face him, scanning his face, "Perry, you son of a gun, how the hell are you man?" A broad smile breaks out on his face and he thumps Chris on the back.

"I'm doin' just fine, you?"

"Likewise," Klinger leans in closer and Chris internalizes a shudder from the amount of alcohol on his breath. "Say, who's the lady?"

Klinger pulls back, a crocodile smile on his face. It takes Paige a moment to realize that he's talking about her and she blushes. Chris wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek. "This here is my girl Rose," he lowers his voice before continuing. "She's the reason I'm here. Can we talk somewhere a little less public," he arches his eyebrows.

Klinger throws back the rest of his drink and stands. "Wait five minutes then go out the front and meet me you know where," he whispers before walking away.

Five minutes later Chris stands and helps Paige up, letting her lean on his shoulder, (in reality she's supporting him) they stagger towards the exit.

A few feet away Paige hisses in his ear, "the glamors, we still have them on. The sensors-"

"Only care about people coming in, not going out," he whispers back as they pass through the sensors unnoticed.

Chris pulls Paige into the "alley" again. "1857 Hellburn road, orb now," he urges.

"If I orb Klinger or whoever he is will see that we're not demons," argues Paige.

"It'll look like shimmering to him, hurry," replies Chris.

Orbs consume the couple and they reform outside a cave door, complete with a sign written in serval demonic languages. Chris pulls his hood up and Paige copies him, Chris knocks thrice on the door, pauses for a heartbeat then once more.

The door opens and Chris staggers in with Paige. They help each other onto a couch across from an armchair and fireplace. Klinger comes in bearing a tray with tea and sandwiches he sits on the armchair, placing the tray on the coffee table between them. "Okay Perry, off with the hoods, you're in Klinger's home now."

Chris and Paige remove their hoods and Chris leans forwards, "Klinger, I," a pause, "we need your help."

"You know I always pay my debts Perry my boy, but you've brought a being of light into my home, so I'm guessing this must be big," replies Klinger, nonchalant.

"What?" Paige squeaks.

Chris shoves her discretely. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't mess with me boy, you've brought a whitelighter with you," snarls Klinger.

"True, but she won't be one for much longer. Drakonis shot her, she's turning evil so she can leave her family and be with me," lies Chris easily.

Klinger's eyebrows raise slightly and he fixes his gaze on Paige. "Well well well, seems I may have misjudged you my girl, congrats on turning," he turns his attention back to Chris. "So, what do you need my help for?"

"The cure for Drakonis poison, I was told you know where it's hidden. We need to keep it from her family."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, they'll do whatever it takes to find it. They don't know I'm evil, or want to be rather. Even if they did, they won't understand, " says Paige bitterly.

Klinger nods agreeably, "tell you what Perry my boy, I'll do this for you and your girl but after that we're even. You want help you pay like the rest, capiche?"

"Deal," agrees Chris, sticking out his hand.

"It's been a pleasure my boy," replies the demon, shaking Chris' hand.

Meanwhile back at the Manor Piper paces the living room in front of Leo and Phoebe, wringing her hands. "Anything?"

Leo opens his eyes and sighs, "no. Phoebe?"

Phoebe pauses in her scrying, "nadda. I don't think we're going to find them this way, it's been hours and my arm hurts.

"Then where could they be!? It's been hours!" Piper explodes, along with a pillow.

"They must be in a region of the Underworld where time moves differently than it does here. We can only hope that Chris knows this and returns before the poison turns him."

To my reviewers (ducks flying objects)...

I know I know this took forever but I had writer's block and then I discovered Castle. I've crossed the two fandoms in A Charmed Murder, check it out! This fic will be on hiatus for a while, at the latest summer 2016. Apologies to my faithful readers and now to my lovely reviewers...

Charmedwho20 Thanks and you know them in S6 "normal life" this and that. If only they knew.

Kingdomheartsz3 I see that now, thank you!

Lizardmomma Well HP changed the magic world/genre forever. Thanks as always

Phoenix Me too, thus the birth of this fic. Thanks!

D Woah! Thank you. If only they knew...

Brendafay OK, thank you.

Wazup8523257 well I'm glad you like it and again I'm sorry this took so long. Thank you. I see you like Bones, what about Castle(?) they're very similar.

Dark-Rina No comprende, lo ciento. Gracias.

SuperBadKitty37 glad you like it too! This took so long, sorry. Thanks.

Again now Castle and Charmed with a crossover between the two, check em out!


End file.
